Moi, Le Traître
by Pen Nominis
Summary: <html><head></head>OS. Monsieur Moi, journaliste indépendant qui aime se faire de l'argent au frai du Chicaneur et de la Gazette décide d'interviewer une certaine personne. Une personne détesté, incomprise.</html>


_Un One-Shot qui date. Totalement brouillon. Mais bon, je viens de tomber dessus, alors pour quoi ne pas le poster, après tout ? J'espère que ça plaira tout de même._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Moi, Le Traître.**

_Bonjour cher lecteur, vous êtes bien en présence de votre envoyé spécial. Je me présente rapidement, je suis moi. Je vais interroger un personnage haïs, détesté, répugné. Vous avez surement envie de le voir pour lui cracher dessus. Et franchement, avec se qu'il a fait, c'est compréhensible. Mais moi, mon intelligence, ma folie, et Pen , ma magnifique plume à papote, nous avons décidaient de l'interviewer ! Oui, l'interviewer, pour vous, pour que vous compreniez enfin, pour quoi il a fait... ce qu'il a fait. Passons maintenant au chose sérieuse, les amis !_

Moi : Bonjour monsieur, pouvez-vous s'il vous plait commencer par vous... Non, pas par vous étranger... Voldemort est très embêtant parfois, m'enfin...

Lui : Arg...

Moi : Ça commence mal...

Lui : Arg...

Moi : Vraiment très mal, enfaîte. Bon, je sors ma baguette, et petit sortilège... Et voilà. Bien, maintenant, cher ami... Non, rangez donc cette baguette, je ne vous veut aucun mal !

Lui : Vous mentez ! Si je ne menace pas les gens de ma..ma baguette, il me crache dessus !

Moi : Forcement... Mais en même temps, comprenez les, avec se que vous avez fait, c'est un peu normal.

Lui : Je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! J'était heureux, jusqu'à se que cette folle de Moldu décide que je serais un traître !

Moi : Je comprend, je comprend... Mais rangez quand même votre baguette... s'il vous plait.

Lui : …

Moi : S'il... vous... plait...

Lui : Je ne suis pas un attardé mental !

Moi : Oui... mais si vous rangiez cette baguette, on pourrez commencer cette foutu interview, je pourrais rentrer chez moi, prendre une bonne dose de chianto... a non, vous ne connaissez pas. Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui les commercialises, « Une vielle recette naine, et vous aurez une réparti sans limite, avec ses bonbons étranges, pour toute une demi-journée ! » Mais je ne suis pas là pour faire de la pub.

Lui : C'est ce que vous venez de faire, pourtant.

Moi : Mais non, mais non, c'est une idée que vous vous faites l'ami... Oh, vous avez rangé votre baguette, excellent. Nous pouvons donc commencer !

Lui : Je vous écoute.

Moi : Déjà, si vous pouviez dire votre nom... Ne grimacez pas, ceci est fait pour que les gens ne vous déteste plus... du moins, plus autant qu'avant.

Lui : Bon... si j'ai vraiment pas le choix... je m'appel Peter Pettigrow. Plus connus comme Queudver.

Moi : Excellent ! Vous voyez, personne ne vous a cracher dessus !

Lui : Normal, on est que tout les deux. Les gens lirons sa sur votre... sur quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Moi : Sur le Chicaneur, bien sur !

Lui : Ah... J'imagine que la Gazette n'en voulait pas.

Moi : Oh, c'est juste que je ne leur est pas encore proposé. J'attend de voir combien ce bon vieux Xeno va me l'acheter, puis je triple les prix pour ce torchon qu'est la Gazette. Rail ça Pen.

Lui : Pen ?

Moi : Ma plume à papote, ne vous en occupez pas. Donc, maintenant que nous connaissons votre nom, dite nous votre métier.

Lui : Je suis... mort. Donc je n'ai pas de métier. Mais avant j'étais Mangemort. Et Traître. Et encore avant Maraudeur.

Moi : Pas vraiment des métiers tous ça.

Lui : C'est tout ce que je peux mettre sur un CV, du coup, les gens ne m'embauches pas.

Moi : Oui, ce doit être assez pénible.

Lui : Je confirme. Enfin, de toute façon, si je tombe sur cette Moldu folle, je lui bousille le cerveau à coup de Doloris pour m'avoir obligé de trahir mes amis.

Moi : Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui vous a... séduit ?

Lui : Je ne vais pas prendre le dernier mot de la question au sens « commun » du terme. Mais non. Ce n'est pas lui, c'est cette folle qui a écrit l'histoire. Et en prime il fallait que je sois le plus faible de la bande...

Moi : Bien, bien. Dite nous en plus sur votre famille, avant de rentrez à Poudlard.

Lui : Ma famille... Ma mère était sorcier, et mon père Moldu. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer pour des broutilles, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils finissent... enfin, ils se réconciliaient d'une certaine façon, quoi. Ma mère envoyait des sorts sur mon père, lui répliquait avec les assiettes, elle l'ait brisé, puis renvoyait les morceaux sur mon père, qui se servait alors du couvercle de la poubelle comme bouclier. C'était assez animé, en somme. Oh, et pour les fêtes, mon grand père faisait du charme à la cheminée et ma grand-mère embrassait tout le monde... sur la bouche. C'était dégoûtant.

Moi : Je compatit... Et a votre entré à Poudlard, vous avez immédiatement fait parti des « Maraudeurs » ?

Lui : Non... Patmol et Cornedrue traînaient tout le temps ensemble, depuis le trajet du Poudlard express ou il avait rencontrait Severus Snape et Lyli Evans... James avait alors enguirlandé Severus, et Lyli l'avait défendu. C'est de là que les six ans d'animosité entre eux viens, d'ailleurs. Enfin, depuis se moment, James et Sirius sont devenu comme les doigts d'une mains. Puis il ont vite remarquait que Remus était tout le temps seul, alors il l'on approché. Moi, il a fallut que j'attende de me faire tabassé par une bande de Serpentard de sixième année, avant que James, le chef de la petite bande, accorde un regard vers moi. Il m'a sauvé du pétrin en arrivant à casser le nez du Serpentard et les doigts de son compagnon. Puis il m'a dit que je serait son animal de compagnie, et que j'aurais ainsi sa protection. Tout se que je devait faire, c'est le suivre, me taire, et obéir. Alors, pour pas me reprendre de coup, j'ai acceptait.

Moi : James Potter vous a prit pour son... animal de compagnie ?

Lui : … Oui ….

Moi : Pas étonnant que vous le trahissiez après ça...

Lui : J'ai... juste trouvait plus fort que lui... Enfin, à cause de l'autre folle, je veux dire. Du coup, je me suis dit qu'un animal pouvait facilement changer de Maître et avoir une meilleur protection... quand Lucius Malefoy m'a approché, j'ai tout de suite acceptait de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Vous voulez la voir ?

Moi : Heu... non... pas...vraiment...

Lui : Comme vous voudrez.

Moi : Depuis quand êtes vous un Animagus ?

Lui : Depuis ma cinquième année à Poudlard. C'est très pratique d'être un rat... pour écouter les conversation, espionner... c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi. Deux ans pour parvenir à se transformer en notre animal totem, puis un ans pour arriver à choisir l'annimal que l'on voulait.

Moi : Vous étiez déjà... un... Mangemort ?

Lui : Oui. J'ai été approchait par Malefoy au début de ma quatrième année.

Moi : Quand êtes vous entré à l'ordre du Phénix ?

Lui : Des la fin de ma septième année. Je jouais double jeu. Et je le jouais même très bien, même Dumbledore n'a rien vu venir !

Moi : En effet. Vous aviez un certain talent pour être... présent mais effacé.

Lui : Oui, c'est se qui a intéressé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Moi : Je vois. Vous avez peut-être quelque chose à rajouter ?

Lui : Oui. J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me cracher dessus à chaque fois qu'on me vois. Le prochain qui ose, je lui Avada Kedavrise la tête à ma manière, j'espère que le message est passé.

Moi : Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous avez prit de l'assurance !

Lui : Ça aide, de trahir ses meilleurs amis, de faire assassiner James et Lily. De faire perdre à son maître tout ses pouvoirs, puis de le ressusciter. Ça aide aussi de trahir son maître parce qu'on à une dette de vie sur un sorcier, et de se faire étrangler par une main d'argent gentiment offerte par l'autre Face-de-Serpent timbré... D'ailleurs, je me demande qui est le plus timbré entre lui et Dumbledore. Et enfin, surtout, ça aide d'être déteste alors qu'on a que seize ou dix-ans et qu'on ne sais pas encore se que l'avenir nous réserve dans les fanfictions des gens. Je ne vous le souhaite pas, Monsieur Moi, mais ça aide vraiment.

_C'était votre reporteur du Chicaneur,_

_Monsieur Moi,_

_accompagné de sa fidèle Pen,_

_sa Plume à Papote !_

_Moi et ma folie, on vous dit à bientôt !_


End file.
